Truth
by blackcat911
Summary: Snape finally realizes the truth to what James Potter had said years ago. Severus/Remus pairing sort of Please R&R and please no flames.Rated for later chapters.
1. Nicknames

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue.**

**AN: Takes place in the beginning of Harry's third year at Hogwarts. Snape/Lupin paring (sort of)**

"_Poor Moony. He's so kind, so smart, so shy, so innocent, so caring, so understanding. He is wasted on you." Potter stated. I tried my best to ignore him and finish my sentences. "You don't deserve Moony's kindness." He said. I wondered why he even tried; I don't even know who Moony is! _He wants me to ask_. I thought. _He wants me to talk. I won't give him the pleasure._ I glanced at the clock on the wall. Half and hour until detention is over. I can stand half an hour without cracking._

"_I still don't understand what he sees." He informed me. "Why you?" he asked knowing I still had no idea what he was talking about. I tried to concentrate on my sentences. _I must not use Dark spells on fellow Hogwarts students. _"You probably don't even know his first name!" Potter exclaimed. "You don't even know who I'm talking about, do you?" My quill hesitated giving him answer enough. Why won't Professor come back yet? I thought. He wouldn't dare talk to me like that if there was a witness! "I knew it!" he exclaimed. "Five years and you don't even know his nickname, let alone name!" I honestly tried my best not to retort, not to talk, but his next comment threw me over the edge. "He loves you and you don't even know his name! He's in love with you and is probably going to kill me if he ever finds out I told you. God knows he has the power." He mumbled the last sentence. I stopped writing._

"_It's not going to work." I informed him. He looked at me with a seemingly innocent face, "What's not going to work?" he asked, "All I said was the truth." I tried to keep my temper in check at his innocent voice. "Do you think I'm that gullible?" I asked him. He blinked not understanding, but not wanting to ask. "I'm not going to play your stupid little games Potter," I told him. I notice a shadow becoming darker on the other side of the door. I could just barely make out in the corner of my eye that it was about five minutes after we were supposed to leave. "I'm not going to fall for your stupid little lies, Potter." I said standing up and walking over to place my finished sentences on the desk. _

_I suddenly felt hot breath on my neck and paled. I turned my back to Potter! I thought amazed at my stupidity. "I'm not lying," he whispered into my ear, "Moony's in love with you and always shall be, I swear on my soul." Just then the door opened and Professor Slughorn made his way in. "Looks like your time is-" I was out the door before he could finish._

I sat writing out some grades at my desk. A few feet away Potter and Weasly were quietly chatting, while sorting out some papers I had assigned them for this detention. I basically ignored them until I heard James Potter's voice echo throughout the room, "Poor Moony," I looked up. Harry Potter had a sad look on his face. "Which one is Moony again?" Weasly asked. Potter rolled his eyes. "Professor Lupin of course!" he exclaimed. My heart skipped a beat. LUPIN? No, it can't be true. They must be lying. Potter's are good at that. "_Right,_ werewolf, moon, hence Moony, duh." Weasly said to himself. "Good job Ron." Potter said sarcastically. Moony? Of course how could I be so dumb! But no, it's not Lupin. It can't be. James probably wrote down somewhere the nickname and his idiot of a son found it and must've made the connection between the moon and Lupin. Moony isn't his nickname. I glanced at the clock, 10:07 I was supposed keep them until 10:30 and had planned on keeping them until at least 11:00 but there was only one way to know the truth. As calmly as I could fake I stopped grading and looked at the two idiots. "I think you've suffered enough," I said lying, "You may go." They both had a shocked expression. "Go?" Potter asked dumbly. "But we've only been here ten minutes!" Weasly exclaimed. "I'm sorry, would you rather stay?" I asked pretended I care. The boys tripped over each other in their race to get out.

I ran down the hall staying in the shadows. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Lupin answered almost immediately, he had obviously not been asleep. "Severus?" he asked tilting his head with a light frown of confusion. "A long time ago James Potter gave you a nickname, what is it?" I asked much quicker than I had intended. I couldn't wait for him to tell me it was some dumb name like 'Books' or something. I couldn't wait for him to tell me it wasn't Moony. He tilted his head and had a confused expression on his face. "Why?" he asked. "What was your Marauder's nickname?" I pressed. He held up his hands to single that he meant no harm. "All right, all right, I surrender," amusement shone in his eyes. "It was Moony okay? I trust you can figure out why." He said. Then his expression changed to that of worry. "Are you all right?" he asked "You look ill." Before he could say or do anymore I was at the bottom of the stairs running as fast as I could away from him. The whole time James Potter's words echoed in my head. IT'S LUPIN!

**Please tell me if I should continue this or not. And PM me if you have any ideas for the next chapter. **


	2. Early Morning Chat

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and still wish not to be sued. (Pretty Please?)**

_That was odd._ Remus reflected. _What's up with Snape?_ He wondered. He remembered back to the old days. As he made his way back to his desk he was lost in memory of his years spent as a student; his loyal and understanding friends, the sympathetic headmaster, and most of all Severus. He compared Severus' old behavior to his most recent ones. _He always was odd._ Remus thought, and then second guessed it. He didn't like the way it sounded. _Severus wasn't odd, he was…different._ Different. Yes, he thought that suited Severus much better. He smiled a sad smile remembering the day he had confessed to James his true feelings.

It was the very beginning of their fifth year. I hadn't been able to sleep at all during the night. When the first rays of sunshine just barely dared to creep over the horizon I put sleeping aside and got up. I knew it was too early to go to breakfast and if I hung around in the dormitories too long then other boys would start to wake up. I got out of bed, quickly dressed, then crept down into the common room. My hand slipped on the dormitory door and it closed much louder than intended. I flushed with embarrassment and waited on the other side of the door for someone to groan loudly, or yell at the rude awakening. When no one did I continued and was soon sitting in my seat staring at the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked a cool voice from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to see Prongs standing just behind me. "Y-yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized feeling guilty. He sat down in his usual chair facing me. "It's alright I wasn't really asleep anyways," he said. I was concerned for my friend. He usually spent all night pulling pranks, nicking things, or practicing Quidditch. On Saturdays like these he would normally sleep through lunch. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me with an odd expression. "I would ask you the same question," he commented. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly alright. Nothing in the world is possibly bothering me." I said all too quickly. Prongs eye's shone as his lips twitched in a smirk. "What's their name?" he asked. I blinked confused. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at him curiously. "You can't fool me Moony," he said his smirk fully engulfing his face. "You like someone. _Badly_."

I couldn't believe it. _How could he possibly know?_ "I never said I liked anyone." I commented quickly looking away. James' smirk grew. "It's a guy isn't it?" he asked. My head snapped up as I felt my face become fully scarlet. Again I had to ask myself, _how could he possibly know? _His eye's shone with amusement. "It's alright, Moony. I've known for awhile now," his voice was softer, sincere. He was speaking with acceptance. "Y-you don't care?" I asked almost afraid of his answer. He smiled a kind friendly smile. "We became Animagus' for you, do you think we care if you're homosexual?" he asked. I flushed a deeper shade, but was still worried. "You mean they know too?" I asked in dread, looking at the dormitory door. Prongs looked at me with amusement again. "Did you only hear every other word?" he asked. I was on the edge of my seat now. He sighed. "No, they don't know. But I'm telling you, people won't just stop liking you because you're different, especially not your friends," he said. I felt the warmth of our friendship in the cold early morning.

Then James' eyes shone with a devilish gleam. "You still haven't told me who you like yet," he commented. I felt my heart fill with dread again. _There was no way he would approve._ I pressed my lips together. "You'd hate me." I stated. He looked bewildered. "Did you not hear what I just said?" he asked. "I don't care who it is, it wont effect my opinion of you." I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorry," I commented "I can't help it!" I heard people starting to get up. James sighed again. "If you don't want to share, then I wont force you." He said. He clearly desperately wanted to know. I felt a pang of guilt. _After all that and I wont tell him. _The boy's dormitory door opened to reveal a tired looking Sirius. "Moony, Prongs, there you are!" he said through a yawn. "Hey Prongs up to a game of wizards chess before breakfast?" he asked starting down the stairs. James gave me one last puppy-dog look before standing. "You're on," he said not sounding enthusiastic at all. The guilt was back. I stood and as Sirius stumbled towards us, whispered in James' ear: "_It's Snape."_

**AN: A little friendship bonding going on with Remus and James now. If you have any suggestion for what the next chapter should be like, or what should happen, Please P.M. me. And while you're at it, why not Review? I know you want to.**


	3. Speak Not

Snape paced about his office trying very hard to concentrate on what to do. _Why?_ He couldn't stop asking himself_. Why on Earth would Lupin like him? _ He remembered that when Potter and his friends would torment him, it was normally just him and Black sometimes with Pettigrew cheering on the sidelines. _Come to think of it, Lupin had never been_ _particularly mean to me at all._ He slammed his fist on his desk_. Maybe he just liked me for like a day, or not even, and Potter was just being his usual untrustworthy self. _He started pacing again. _So that's it! He doesn't like me at all…anymore. _His thoughts cleared. _I can't believe I let myself worry about something this unreal!_ He thought. But then he frowned, thinking. _I better avoid him just in case._ He nodded to himself. _Yes, I better stay away from him until I can sort out truth from fiction. _He looked at the time. Maybe he could skip breakfast. Just then a knock came on his door. It was Flitwick. Snape blinked in surprise. As far as he could tell Flitwick was terrified of him, even though he had once been his student. "Headmaster sent me to inform you that if you miss another meal, then he'll personally come and lock you in the main hall," Flitwick said to the floor, not daring to meat Snape's eyes. Snape scowled as Flitwick practically flew away. _I'll just have to stay away from Lupin the whole time_

When Snape turned a corner he slammed into (guess who?) Lupin. They had both been walking at full speed and therefore the momentum of their crash had ended with Snape forced on top with Lupin pinned under him. For a moment they just stared at each other in shock. A Hufflepuff on his way to the Great Hall passed them and said, "Get a room will ya?" not even stopping to enjoy their faces. Snape was off Lupin faster than thought to be possible. "250 points from Hufflepuff Wise-Ass!" Snape called at him. "Oh, Headmaster?" the brave Hufflepuff called loudly. Snape rolled his eyes just registering that he had sworn at a student. With a flick of his wand all memory of the swear had gone from the poor student's mind. As he walked in a zombie-like way to the Great Hall, Lupin raised an eyebrow at Snape. "Still like jinxing students I see," he commented with amusement. Snape turned and started sulking towards the Great Hall.

"Sorry," he mumbled almost inaudible. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Lupin asked hiding a smile. Snape glared at him in annoyance. "I'm sorry for knocking you over," he said annoyance seeping into his voice. Lupin grinned, "My fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," he stated making Snape feel guilty for being annoyed with him. _Why does he have to be so nice? _Snape wondered. "What were you doing near the dungeons?" he asked suspicious. Lupin smiled, "For some reason Professor Dumbledore thought that Flitwick might not deliver the message. He seems to be under the impression that he is terrified of you." Snape couldn't help but smirk. "And what exactly _is_ the message?" he asked wondering if Flitwick had said everything. Lupin's eyes twinkled. "That if you don't stop skipping meals then he will personally chain you to the Great Hall's tables." Then Lupin's features changed from amused to concern. "He is concerned for your health, and I can't help but agree with him. Something is bothering you, care to confide?" he asked. Snape was amazed at how quickly the conversation had changed. "I'm fine," he lied angrily as he went through the Great Hall door.

He sat and pondered the way Lupin had just acted towards him. He had almost acted as if they were just old friends, which they diffidently were not. "Is something wrong Severus?" Dumbledore asked him. "No Headmaster," he replied robotically. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that the term 'skipping meals' doesn't only apply to showing up to the meals it also refers to not eating anything at them. I still have the chains." Snape's frown deepened at the thought of eating. Dumbledore sighed and passed him a glass of pumpkin juice. "Fine, as long as you finish that glass you won't be chained," Dumbledore compromised. Snape took the glass of juice obediently and took the smallest sip possible. It left a bitter after taste in his mouth. He looked at the cup and noticed that it was discolored. He paled. "What did you put in this?" he asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled, "Even you wouldn't know," he informed him, "It's my own creation and I do believe you'll figure out what it does quite quickly." Snape was dreading what will happen more and more. "What did you do?" he asked knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Dumbledore simply smiled and stood to give the morning announcements.

When breakfast was over Snape was the first to leave. The second was Lupin. Once Snape was safely out of the Great Hall he looked around and then ran all the way back to his office, not noticing that Lupin was following him a good distance away.

Remus Lupin stood panting outside Snape's office's door. He knew that when they were at school neither James nor Sirius could catch Snape without using a spell, but he never imagined that years later he would still be so fast. After a few minutes he caught his breath. He put his hand up to the door as if to knock, and froze. _Come on Remus! Be brave! _He told himself. He took a deep breath. He could hear his heart pounding. He was about to knock when he looked at his watch. It's too late, he told himself. Then he walked away just like all the other times.

**Wow…is that a cliffy I wrote? If you have ANY Ideas whatsoever PLEASE Personal Message me! Also don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Answers

**So sorry it took so long to post! I was just so uninspired by the lack of reviews. *hint-hint* I hope I made up for it with this chapter. Watch out, it's a long one!**

Severus leaned over and clutched his spinning head. _Must be the potion,_ he thought. He felt his anger grow worse and worse. He looked around the room as his vision started to blur. Suddenly he felt very light headed and dizzy. He passed out before he knew what was happening.

After who knows how long he woke up to a headache. The first thing he noticed was his lack of anger. He then remembered how Dumbledore had tricked him into drinking a potion of unknown origins. _What could it be? It can't be poison. Why would it be poison? ... I have to know. _He didn't feel his usual annoyance at being kept in the dark, or his normal anger at being tricked. Instead he was surprised to find a burning curiosity. He imaged where the Headmaster would be right now, probably in his office. He imagined him sitting there behind his desk, doing papers of some sort. Then he blinked in surprise.

"Ah, hello Severus, potion taking effect so soon?"

Severus stood there for a moment in shock. He was in Dumbledore's office. He was standing in front of the Headmaster, in his office. _Wasn't I just in my quarters? _Dumbledore smiled at the Potions Master's confusion. "Is there something you wish to ask me?" the Headmaster asked when Snape hadn't moved. Severus blinked a few more times to get rid of the rest of the shock.

"What did you do," he asked annoyed at the calmness in his voice, then annoyed that he couldn't feel his annoyance. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "I did you a favor." He replied. For a moment poor Severus was mortified at the thought that the Headmaster wouldn't tell him what he did, and then Dumbledore continued.

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation. You see I noticed that you seem to be particularly troubled nowadays. I decided that enough was enough and whipped up that potion. It is made up of a mixture of a little bit of veritaserum, to make you tell the whole truth, yet without that hypnotic effect that actually takes place, with a dash of polyjuice potion, so the castle registers you as me and enables you to have special privileges without actually looking like me, and a tap of Felix Felicis to give you a bit of luck. I also added some of my own creations. One such potion was especially tricky to make. I call it Decorus Affectus. It is roughly Latin for 'Beautiful Emotion.' It pushes emotions from the heart, such as love, to overcome emotions from the mind, such as anger.

Just to review. All in all you can now teleport anywhere in the castle if you concentrate on where you want to be or who you want to be with. You also must answer all questions completely and truthfully and you'll have to survive the day without being angry. Plus a little luck for fun. The whole mixture I am considering to name 'A Bloody Good Day.…Do you like it?" As Dumbledore finished Severus nearly fainted again. He didn't know what to say. However he felt the potion pulling him to answer the question.

"I am shocked that you would use such trickery, impressed at your choice of potions, and I think that you should name the potion after today since 'A Bloody Good Day' implies that I will have a nice day, and of this I am not so sure." Dumbledore smiled again. "I think you should pass judgment on this potion after today." Then he looked thoughtful. "Actually the potion might last for as long as a week. You're the first person to try it." Dumbledore seemed to have spaced out.

Severus sighed feeling suddenly tired. The action seemed to bring Dumbledore out of his reverie. "What are you still doing here?" he asked sounding surprised. "Go enjoy your day." He commanded waving Severus away. As he made it to the door Dumbledore suddenly remembered, "Oh, give Remus that box of chocolate, please." Severus almost didn't want to know why the Headmaster was giving Lupin chocolate, he simply took the box said a 'Yes Headmaster' and was gone.

Halfway across the school Severus nearly laughed out loud. He had just remembered that he now had the power to teleport anywhere. He had remembered this _after_ walking practically a mile on the moving staircases, always landing just where he _didn't_ want to be. He concentrated on Lupin and was suddenly outside the other professor's office. He knocked and was immediately answered.

Lupin smiled. "'Ello Severus, what brings you to the realms above ground?" he asked trying for a joke. Severus just caught himself from smiling. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to bring you this box of chocolates," he told him handing over the chocolates. Lupin smiled even more. "Aw, you brought me chocolates? And it isn't even Valentine's Day!" he said jokingly. A blush crept up slowly consuming Severus' cheeks, and he didn't meet Lupin's eyes as he burst out laughing.

After Lupin had caught his breath his smile faltered. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "You seem more," he searched for the right word, "happy." He decided upon. Snape looked at Lupin with mild curiosity as he answered, "Actually Headmaster Dumbledore slipped me a potion that makes me 'happier,' luckier, having to answer all questions completely and truthfully, and with the ability to teleport around the Hogwarts grounds. He calls it 'A Bloody Good Day.'"

Lupin's jaw dropped. "Dumbledore slipped you a potion?" was all he could manage. "Yes, this morning during breakfast," Snape answered. He tilted his head to one side. "Lupin, are you all right?" he asked. Lupin looked sick. "You should sit down," Severus commented. As he said this he guided Lupin into his room and sat him down. Snape flicked his wand and handed the cup of tea that was floating in the air to Lupin. He then took a seat next to him, concerned for the others health. He was sure this 'concern' was due to the potion.

After a few minutes and a few sips of tea Lupin started to come back to normal. "Why would he slip you a potion?" he asked recovering. "Headmaster Dumbledore had noticed that I was troubled over something and, as he said and I quote he, 'decided enough was enough,' and slipped me a potion of his own creation," Severus informed him. "And you're all right with that?" Lupin asked in shock. Severus considered this. "I suppose it is slightly irksome to be tricked like that, however he was simply trying to help knowing I probably wouldn't talk about it." In the back of his mind Severus was slightly panicked at where the conversation was headed.

Lupin looked at him with an unreadable expression. "Why? What was bothering you?" he asked unknowing. Severus bit his tongue, but couldn't stop the reply. "I am being haunted by what James Potter said to me long ago," said against his will. Complete guilt washed over Lupin's features. He probably thought that Snape was being bothered about an old insult or something along those lines.

He wondered what it was and couldn't help but ask. "What did he say?" he asked afraid of being hexed. Snape's eyes widened and he tried to cover his mouth as best he could. "Key debbed bap chew gloved lee," came the incoherent reply. Lupin frowned in confusion at the almost-words Severus was saying. "Excuse me?" he asked as Severus stood up seemingly having a battle with himself.

"HE SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME!" Snape practically yelled against his own will.

Lupin's jaw dropped. His face paled tremendously. Snape decided that it was easier to come clean rather than try to lie away what he just said. "We were in detention and he was saying that I was worthless, like usual, and I was trying to ignore him, but then he was trying to convince me that someone called 'Moony' was in love with me, and of course I thought that he had just made the whole thing up and forgot about it, but then the other night his son was talking with the Weasley boy and saying that 'Moony' was your nickname, then I was mad at myself for being so foolish as to actually get worried that it was true, so can you please just tell me it isn't so that-" he realized that he had been rambling and talking probably too fast to understand what he was saying. Lupin slowly stood and went over to where Severus was. Only when he was next to him did he look at him.

When Lupin looked at Severus it was with wide honest eyes and a serious expression. "You should be worried," he said his voice barely above a whisper. Severus' breath hitched. Lupin took a deep breath. "I was and am in love with you."

Lupin's serious composure was broken by disbelief. "Are you-Why the bloody hell are you laughing?" He practically screamed at Snape. Snape just stood there shaking with laughter. If he were normal he would never had been caught dead like that. As it was he stood there laughing like a school-girl.

"Because," Severus managed through laughs, "I can't believe that you would risk yourself just for a prank!" Lupin's face looked quite comical as he stuttered, "I wasn't-You just can't-THIS ISN'T A PRANK!" Severus just laughed even more. "Seriously STOP! Don't you even care what would happen if you were heard?" asked Severus starting to regain himself. Remus was starting to get angry.

"So you don't believe me," Remus said with false calm. It was more of a statement than a question, but Snape answered anyway. "Of course I don't! Why would I?" He regained his breathe and stood there still smiling from laughter. Remus' anger melted at the sight of his small smile. He raised an eyebrow. "So you want proof?" He asked Severus.

Remus went even closer to Severus and took his wrists in each hand. Severus' eyes were huge as Remus pressed there lips together. Slowly they both closed there eyes and relaxed. Remus was ecstatic to find Severus actually kissing back, after a moment. When they needed air Remus pulled away. He still stayed within kissing distance, though. "Do you believe me now?" Remus whispered.

Poor Severus was stunned. There seemed to have been an electric current running through them when they kissed. He didn't understand. Then there was that feeling in him. He had nearly forgotten it. It was the same feeling he used to have with Lily, a longing, a _needing_. When Remus had pulled away, he still had his eyes closed, savoring the feeling. "Definitely," he answered.

Remus let his grip loosen on Severus' wrists and smiled. Severus like-wise offered a small smile. For a moment they just stood there looking into each others eyes.

"Hello? Professor Lupin?" called a voice. They both turned their heads at the sound of the call. Harry Potter walked into view and his eyebrows shot off his forehead when he saw them. They both became discreetly aware of the fact that they were much closer than casual and Remus still had his hands on Severus' arms.

"Um, if this is a bad time I can leave. It's just you told me to come here for our Dementor's lesson thing, and your door was open, so…" Harry trailed off. He seemed to be trying to not look at the pair while hiding a smile. Remus smiled brightly and stepped towards Harry, letting go of Severus. "Sorry Harry, I forgot about our meeting." He then turned back to Severus, "Would you care to join us? I'm teaching Harry here how to deflect a Dementor."

Severus seemed to consider this. "No, thank you. I have papers to write zeros on and I intend to wait out this potion in some dark room by myself somewhere." Remus' grin turned mischievous. "You do realize I would never let you sulk by yourself when you're this hyped up on potion. Oh, no I'm going to enjoy this temporary you as much as possible….I guess I can't force you to sit in a room with Harry though." He pressed his lips together caught between wanting to be with Severus and keeping his promise to Harry. He sighed. "Fine, you may go," he said, but at the back of his mind all he could think of is the fact that he just gave Severus Snape permission to do something.

Severus smiled happily. "Thank god!" he said walking to the door and past Harry, who looked quite surprised. Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you religious?" he asked as Severus walked away. "Technically I'm Catholic, but I sure as hell don't act like it," Severus called.

After the door closed loudly Remus turned back to Harry. "Why are you smiling?" he asked as Harry tried to hide his huge grin. "Oh, nothing," he sang looking at the ceiling. "Did you say Snape is hyped up on a potion?" He asked Remus curiously. "Didn't you notice that he was…" Remus tried to find the right word. "Happier?" Harry offered. Remus nodded. "Well I thought that was just because he was with you." Harry commented. Remus felt the tug of tears in his eyes. "I think it's time I taught you how to get rid of a Dementor," He commented his voice thick with emotion.

**A/N Should I continue this? I actually have an idea for the next chapter. Please Review! PLEASE!**


End file.
